Relationship difficulties
by stormfox12
Summary: Saying this is just a relationship Difficulty is an understatement. Krystal may have ruined her chances with fox forever.
1. Falco's secret

Hey guy's this is my second story so wish me luck. All so if you have any ideas please comment it because I kinda need a idea to work off of to create a story. I do not own starfox or any characters.

Fox couldn't fall asleep. He kept having the same nightmare. He saw himself talking through the ships main intercom to krystal. Krystal looked very sad, she had tears streaming down her face. But fox didn't just look sad he looked confused and slightly lost. He also had a hint of anger. ' Why am I so mad?

He woke up turned to see krystal still laying there. Her curves

mesmerized his eye's.

"Hey Fox what's wrong?" Fox and krystal had been dating for two

Months and she could tell that Fox was sad, confused, or both without

Reading his mind. Of Course anyone could tell by the look in his eyes as

he looked her over, as if he was thinking. He looked up at her and lied.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it's just this dream I keep having. Its so real and so weird."

"So what happens?"

"Well we where both crying like babies. And I was lost angry and confused."

"Oh, fox it's just a dream it'll never come true."

"You sure?"

"Of course Fox, I wouldn't lie to you." She gently kissed him and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Krystal moved into Fox's room two days after they started dating. krystal and Fox

always wanted to have sex if they didn't have a team to get to every morning, they would never get out of

bed.

By now Fox's dream had faded away, and felt distant like an old

Memory. They left the room and walked down the hall. Holding hands

and talking about how good there last mission went. Fox and her split off. Fox went to the gym to lift

weights as he usually did every morning. Meanwhile krystal walked down a long hall to go get breakfast.

Krystal sat down, thanked Rob and started eating her cereal. Falco slowly snuck up behind her and said

"hay krystal how's it going." Krystal nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Holey crap Falco."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"You know dam well you did, falco"

"So how's it going with fox?" Falco said wanting to change the subject.

"Great, can't get any better."

"Well it's good." Krystal could easily see how Fox and Falco were

best friend's. Well anyone can be Falco's friend, he's a really good

listener, and he asked the perfect questions about things she wanted

to tell. Also he wasn't too nosey, although he can get a little annoying sometimes.

He also has bad drinking habits. But he was quite friendly to krystal.

Just as Fox got back from lifting weights krystal Finished her

breakfast.

"Hey fox, after you get done with your food could you train me some

more with the arwings?" krystal asked.

"Sure krystal." Fox replied. Krystal went to go take a nap while

Fox ate his food when he Finished his food Falco had fallen asleep with his face slightly in his bowl.

He Snoring very loudly. Fox looked at Falco and couldn't help but smile as he saw him with his face

covered in cinnamon toasted crunch. Fox thanked Rob and went to go get

krystal for some training. By now it was around 9:00. 'This is gonna be

fun' Fox thought. No matter how boring telling someone to press

buttons And move a joy stick was Fox loved spending time with krystal.

'Screw that dream, I will always love krystal' Fox said to himself as he

walked down the hall to go to get krystal.

Fox gently opened his door. Very Slowly as to not make any sound. He crept over to the gorgeous motionless finger laid out in front of him. She was all he ever wanted and more. He slowly laid his hand on her soft luscious cheek. He watched as her beautiful eye's slowly opened to meet his.

"Hello honey up for some training?"

"As long as you come with me."

"Ok then let's go to the hanger."

Krystal went to the bathroom to fix her messy fur. Her and Fox quickly pulled on their uniforms .Then after she finished putting on her suit Fox's eye's ran up and down her beautiful body. Intel his eyes ment hers and he started to blush krystal didn't mind when he starred at her in fact she loved when his eye's ran up and down her body mesmerized by her curves.

"So are we gonna go yet?"

"Oh, oh yeah sorry. Let's go." Fox replied as they left the room. They chatted as they walked down the hall. They passed Falco and chatted with him a little. Strangely he was rushing down the hall with a pair of shorts and underwear.

Falco's P.O.V

Falco rushed into his room. Not slamming the door but closing it a little bit harder than normal. He leaped onto his bead. He slammed his head into a plow.

"FOX WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET HER!?" Falco yelled into his pillow. Over the past few months Falco had slowly grown to like krystal and after seeing that she could handle herself in a arwing. He fell in love. But then Fox came in and ruined all his chances it devastated him. Lately Falco had gotten Extremely desperate. He had to get two new pair's of paints and underwear every day, Because the only thing he did all day was sleep eat and masturbate thinking about krystal.

Falco wasn't usually like this, he was usually more of a player Type. He and Fox use to go from bar to bar picking up girls as they went. But krystal changed him and fox. Krystal was Falco's second real love. When Fox took it crushed his heart into tiny splinters. It felt as if someone had taken a razer and slashed his heart a thousand times. Now Falco secretly hated Fox for taking his love. ' now it's impossible to get ... wait a second. Just because that ass hole Fox is plowing her fields doesn't mean I can't.' Falco smiled in a big creepy grin.

Krystal's P.O.V

"If a enemy is following you what options do you have?"

"You can spin around to face him head-on or you can do a full loop."

"Good now let's he'd back."

As they made their way back towards the great Fox they practiced rolls and dives. they maid their way in the Great Fox's hanger doors and parked their arwings.

Krystal jumped out of her arwing, flipped her hair out of her eyes and walked over to fox.

"Well your improving rapidly."

"Thanks Fox" krystal replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They walked down the hall finding slippy calling for Fox.

Fox went off to talk to slippy about one of the engines failing. Krystal slowly walked down the hall to her room and leapt onto her bead. It had been a long day. She had Been in a arwing almost all day training with fox. So, she easily drifted off into sleep.

Thank you all for reading. And also about krystal cheating on Fox I'm gonna have it be kinda a rape krystal x Falco thing going on.

Hope you all enjoy tell me of any errors and review. P.m. me if you got any questions or suggestions. See ya.(:


	2. Falco's pleasure

Sorry about no new chapters on war of change. The thing is, is that I'm still irritated about losing my chapter. Also I just finished redoing another story, and now I'm doing this story. So I'm a little bit busy. This chapter includes sexual content so beware. Well, see ya.

"Well Fox the problem is that the dilotulinik is broken."

"Ahh, so that means well half to go to Gerth. If I'm correct."

"Yep, but it's only three hours there and back. So it shouldn't be a big problem. I'll come with you to find the part." Fox and slippy chatted as they walked down the hall to the hanger. Fox wanted to tell krystal but he knew she was probably asleep by now and he didn't want to wake her. Fox leapt up to and crawled into his cockpit. Fox and slippy both fired up their engines and blasted off into space.

Falco's P.O.V

Falco's watched as Fox and Slippy left. Leaving him all alone with krystal for three hour's. A big smile made its way across his face as he flashed back to destroying the dilotulinik. He had planned this all out.

Now he ran over to the kitchen and started to make tea. He added a ton of bear into the tea after getting himself a glass. He poured a glass of the alcoholic tea into a glass. He began to smile again. 'I can have her for three hours without interruption.' He finished pouring the tea then slipped his little pill into the drink. he walked toward Krystal's door. His grin was as big as possible.

He walked up to her door and opened it very gently. He slowly crept over to the motionless figure.

"Krystal"

"Falco what are you doing hear?" krystal asked as she sat up surprised to see Falco.

"I just came buy to give you this tea. And to see who can drink their tea the fastest." Falco said showing her

the glasses of tea he had in his hands.

"Falco what's the point you know I'm gonna win anyways."

" come on krystal I think I can beat you this time."

"Ok this is the last time 1,2,3 go" krystal said then immediately started to chug her tea. Within a couple of seconds she had finished. Meanwhile Falco hadn't taken a sip. Krystal's mind suddenly blurred and she couldn't think straight. The next thing she new she was in Falco's arms

WARNING DIRTY PART!

Krystal had no clue what was happening. Suddenly she felt his hand rub in between her lags. She tried to hold back a moan. But failed. 'What would Fox think if he saw this. I have to get out of hear.' But her thoughts where clouded by pleasure.

"Ooh krystal you dirty girl." Falco plunged under her panties. Krystal let out a moan as she felt his hand graze in between her lags.

"Yah you like that don't you." Falco said as his fingers slid inside her. She let out a moan in response. He slowly made his way to the bed. He laid her down and immediately she started to undo his belt.

"Ooh you bad girl." She unzipped his pants and immediately had her head shoved forward onto his throbbing member. She let his member in her mouth and sucked it as it hit the back of her throught.

"Oo yah suck it." Krystal rolled her tong around on his throbbing member. Now completely not thinking straight just thinking of pleasure.

END OF THE DIRTY PART

"Ok Fox that should be it now all we have to do is go back to the great Fox."

"Ok let's head back." hey both headed back to the spaceport. They went to their hanger the both hopped in.

"S.F. spaceport do we have permission for take off?" Fox asked through his headset.

"Starfox team you have permission to take off." "Well slippy now all we have to do is make our way back. Shouldn't be to hard." Fox and slippy slowly throttled up and launched forward. Arewings where the fastest space fighters mainly made to be fast and maneuverable ment that only doing a tap on the throttle on a spacecraft capable of going two times the speed of light ment you would bolt from 0 to 1000 mph in a second. Hens the g force defused. Taking 500gs to 1g. ( lol ma amazing logic)

Fox and slippy quickly bolting into the upper atmosphere. Not knowing what had just finished happening at the Great Fox.

Two hours later

Falco helped krystal pull on her pants and shirt as they rushed to put on there clothes. They had just woken up and herd Fox's and slippy's arwings fly by. Krystal was completely out of it after her clothes where on and she was in bead she quickly acted like she was asleep. She remembered her and Falco waking up naked, but nothing be for that.

She knew that if Fox found out then she would probably be kicked off the team, and Falco may get choked to death. Well there wasn't much she could do about it now. Only pray that Fox never finds out. Just as she sat down on her bead she noticed her bra laying on the floor. Then she herd Fox walking down the hall. She ran over to the bra and flung her bra under the bed just as Fox opened the door.

"Oh hay krystal when did you wake up?"

"H-hay Fox I just woke up a minute ago."

"Well me and slippy just had to replace the dilotulinik, somehow it got broken."

"Weird"

'Well I'm so screwd, I guess ill have to keep this a secret so that Fox doesn't find out. Damit Falco ruined everything I wanted in my life to be on the starfox team and marry fox. If Fox finds out he will be heartbroken.' She thought.

Fox's pov

'Well Krystal's acting really weird, maybe I said something or maybe she's stressed. Well if that's the case then I'll go down and have a drink with her and we can talk about it.'

"So krystal wanna head down and take a drink?"

"Yah" and with that they left the room and headed down the hall. But in truth krystal had already had enough alcohol for the year.

Ten minutes later

"So krystal how are you?" Fox said as he handed her a bear.

"I'm great, lovely, amazing."

"Krystal just tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well krystal you've been a little weird sense I got back. Is there a problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Krystal said as she got up and walked out of her room.

'Somethings definitely wrong.'

Krystal's pov

"Dam it, dam it, dam it, why? He's gonna find out sooner or later and when he dose he's gonna hate me and possibly commit suicide."

Krystal barged into the room with tiers running down her face. She locked her door and flung out onto her bead.

Dun dun dun. Suspense. When's he gonna find out?

Hello guys it's me stormfox. I'm sorry for no new chapters. I've been working with disturbingsings a lot, and I've had some personal things happen lately. Hope you understand. Also sorry for this chapter being so short. I just got back from a little trip. Hope you enjoyed.(:


	3. Heartbroken night mare

stormfox hear. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry for not writing it sooner I've Been doing a lot lately. Hope ya enjoy the chapter. (:

'Well I'm going to get down to the bottom of this. Krystal is obviously stressed or upset about something. I guess I can check the new security system. I know it's wrong but it may be able to help me help her.' Fox walked slowly down the hall. To the control room. He jumped into the seat and pulled up the recording from the earlier that day.

"Ok there's morning. Doesn't seam like anything happened. Now lunch, no nothing happened then me and krystal where just off training. She didn't seem angry or upset at all. So must-have been while I was gone. That's about 2:00 . Ok Krystal's sleeping. There, wait Falco, what is Falco doing in there?" Fox quickly put on his head set so that he could hear.

"Hey krystal, I bet I could drink this tea faster than you."

"Yea right"

Fox watched in horror as the next few images passed the screen. "Krystal, Krystal how could you. I-I and I actually thought you had feelings for me. But no you decided he was better than me. Was I not good enough. Well fine then why don't you just run of with Falco and leave me for the rest of your life you fucking bitch ." Fox slammed his headset on the ground shattering into a billion pieces.

Krystal's p.o.v.

Krystal opened her eyes hearing a lot of noise down the hall. Then she remembered what had happened earlier that day. Her hart froze into a stone. Then suddenly she heard her name shouted in rage.

'Oh no' she leaped up ran over to her purse but before she reached her purse she felt something tug the back of her tight shirt. Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and thrown across the room she hit the wall with all the air in her lungs gasping four air she could barely hear Fox screaming and yelling at her .

To her it felt like a dream. As if far away. Every thing was muffled. She could barely see anything through her tears. Suddenly her purse was by her side and we was lifted up off the ground to her feet. Then she stumbled as she was walking. She couldn't hear anything over the shouts and screams behind her, wait was she the one screaming? She couldn't tell it felt like a dream it couldn't possibly be real. Next thing she new she was asleep.

_the escape_

She felt a warmth next to her. Her head was busing. Was it a dream, I have to... get out before fox finds out. But can I leave the ship that I've been traveling on for so long. This would brake Fox's hart less than the truth. I got it I will run to koult I here that that planet has many islands and barely any one on it only small towns.

She leaped out of the bead. And whispered " sorry Fox." Then she walked over to the door. Tiers started to form in her eyes. As she ran down the hall way down to the hanger bay. She leaped into her cockpit and fired up the engines to maximum. Then she blasted out of the hanger. With tears streaming down her face.

_fox_

Suddenly Fox thought he herd the roar of an engine. Her leaped out of bead his beloved krystal no were to be found. He sprinted down the hall. To the hanger bay to hear the sound of a arwing blast off in the distance. But why, why krystal I love you.

_krystal_

_12:00_

"Krystal hear is your present."

"Thank you fox love you, so what is it?"

"Open it and see"

Krystal slowly opened the box " oh my, Fox.. how did you get this!?"

" well I got a ton off money from the last mission. so the last time I went shopping I decided why not."

"It's beautiful"

OUWK!

Krystal jumped out of her seat. "What the he'll was that? Must have been some space debris. Krystal turned on autopilot an took a nap.

"Krystal"

Krystal looked at her reflection. It was Fox.

"Krystal, come back."

Then Fox faded away.

"No Fox, FOX COME BACK. I..I.. miss you so much."

Then she herd another voice. It was coming from her mic. "Ok, good krystal now do a barrel roll, great."

Then the voice was gone. Then in the distance she saw a planet, That's koult. Well I guess I can start a new life Hear.

Fox's pov

He starred at the sealing fan only him and slippy where on the ship. Sense krystal, Falco and peppy all left. "Well I guess this is it. Just sitting here. No one but me and my friend slippy." "You ok fox. We have to find krystal." "Yeah fine." Fox replied. "We wouldn't have to look for her if she didn't leave me. We can just go on without her." ".but Fox I thought you loved her." Slippy replied. "Me to slippy but I don't know anymore."Fox replied. Then he stood up and walked down the hall. 'I wonder why krystal just randomly ditched the whole team.'

Krystal pov

Krystal slowly flew into orbit around the planet. Her tears where now dried up. All though krystal had cried for hours she still felt like crying. She could remember her first date with him, he was so kind and bought me favorite dress. Then I repay him with getting super drunk and raped by Falco. But in her head there was a small voice saying it isn't rape if you enjoyed it. He did trick her into getting drunk and drugged, but she still should have had some self control.

Krystal came deeper and deeper into her thoughts Intel she finally noticed her altitude was dropping and for the past ten minutes she had fallen almost 2000 ft and her currant altitude was only 1000 ft. "Shit I've gotta find a place to land. The nearest place to land is the Aderan air port. Krystal put the arwing to full thrust and within five minutes she was in range of there communications. "Hello this is krystal permission to land" krystal said into her intercom." "permission granted you are free to land." A flight controller officer said over the speaker. Krystal slowly circled around and got ready to land.

Krystal slowly landed the arewing and hopped out. She then made her way to the small private airport. She called a taxi to pick her up. First she went to the car rentals. Then to the store. Then to an apartment complex.

She rented a small apartment in the corner of town. As soon as she walked in the door she went straight to bead and eminently fell asleep.

Fox's pov

Fox walked over to the fridge and pulled out an ice cold bear. He popped it open and chugged it down. He sat the bear down and got another. " may as well get my self drunk." He said before chugging down more bear. He went into his bedroom and layed on his bed. He looked at the ceiling. "Fuck" he shouted as he sat up now he was drunk. ' I'm depressed as fuck. And the love of my life just up and go's. Well screw her." He said as he through his beer on the ground. Making glass fly every where. "AHH AND I STILL LOVE HER." Fox broke down to the ground. His anger turned to sadness. He looked at his lags now bleeding because of the glass shards. "I'm nothing without her here" he said as he fell asleep.

Fox woke up with a bad hangover. He immediately wondered why he had glass all over the place including in his lags. He slowly walked into the bathroom and sat in the tub he got a pair of tweeters and some needle nosed pliers. He started pulling out glass around his knee then he went lower and lower Intel he got them all out. Once he got them all out he decided to wash out the dried blood out of his fur. It was hard but he eventually got most of it out. And got into a new pair of cloths. He walked down the hall feeling as if he hadn't slept for a week. He walked into the dinning room he sat down at the table. Seeing as that there was a plate already made for him. "Thanks slippy" Fox shouted out down the hall. "No problem Fox" slippy replied from down in the maintenance room. Fox tried not to think of krystal as he ate some of his cinnamon toast crunch. Once he Finnished his cinnamon toast crunch he made some coffee and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and watched the news and started thinking about why krystal left.

' Why did she just leave like that she must have had sum reasoning. It's also strange how Falco left. Although he leaves all the time he may have had something to do with this. But he is probably light years away from hear by now. What ever just forget it. She'll come back some day.' Fox told himself but he didn't know when that day would happen. In a year maybe a day or no maybe five years.

Fox had no clue and that's what killed him. Not knowing when the prison he loved he would see again. Also why she left in the first place. Fox just wished he could hold her once again. Feel her breath on his fur feel her warmth as she lay next to him. He also missed the taste of her mouth on his and the way she laughed. ' Why krystal why Fox asked himself.

Can't wait till I write the Christmas special story. May even start writing it now, who knows. Anyways hoped you peoples out there had an amazingly awesome wonderful day. Also I'm doing a Christmas special soon so tell me what you want romance, action, adventure, or comedy. Recently I've been wanting to make a funny fanfic because I'm writing all this depressing stuff. Love you all and see ya. also I do not own starfox or cinnamon toast crunch. Lol :)


End file.
